gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Galie-Noiret
The invasion of Pryonia was undertaken by the Faedas Freehold with support from its later liege the Hurosha Empire. The war was tactically inconclusive, but ended with the partition of Pryonia between the vassals of the Empire. Background Although once one of the leading military powers on the central continent, given its well-equipped army, Pryonia had become increasingly insular after 400. Starting in around 430, the government in Pryrona had entered negotiations with the High Priest in Calorum, an old ally of theirs, about unifying their kingdom. In 435 Valineth Varinel, Queen of the Heartwaste and who had recently taken over government of Tekorva and Yorukuni, : People of Telluris, '' : ''Long has the Heartwaste and the Faedas Freehold stood for peace and long shall it continue to do so. Prince Daiki of Yorukuni, a leader and pioneer for the people of the Faedas currently marches troops into Galie-Noiret under Pryonia but we would wish to assure the world this has occurred only after long deliberation and only out of a sense of preservation. The people of Galie-Noiret, long ago written to have pledged allegiance to the Ancient Fiefdom of Sanctuary, of which Yorukuni was capital, have been abandoned by their surface lords in Pryonia. The people suffer without guidance or leadership and have repeatedly reached to Faedas through Yorukuni for assistance which shall now be given. Let it be known Faedas does not seek to capture or claim Pryonia itself or gain any technological secrets through this venture, only to bring peace and order to people we consider friends and long lost family. : Furthermore Faedas pledges to support any who would bring order to Pryonia upon the surface and to work with any peace bringers to come to a satisfactory arrangement regarding Galie-Noiret's tenure as a member of the nation-state above them and any economic or familial ties that may have arisen in that time. : Queen Valineth Varinel of The Heartwaste Prince Daiki of Yorukunihttp://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17837489&postcount=569 Conflict Contrary to Valineth's proclamation, the rulers of Pryonia had not forgotten Galie-Noiret entirely, and upon the arrival of the Yorukuni troops, they deployed their own army to meet them. The initial battle was a narrow victory for the Faedas troops, with two thirds of the Pryonic army dead or taken prisoner. The remaining thousand troops made their stand on the shores of the underground Black Sea. Faedas had in the meantime pledged vassalage to the Hurosha Empire, who sent the Keldagrim navy to assist. Despite being heavily outnumbered, the Pryonian army fought the invaders to a standstill, before a political settlement was reached with the government of Calorum. Aftermath The leaders of Pryonia accepted the offer of joining the Kingdom of Calorum. Under direction of the Emperor Wayve Earthguard, Pryonia proper remained part of Calorum, while Galie-Noiret was handed over to the Faedas Freehold. The joining of Hurosha troops with the attack on Galie-Noiret marked in many eyes the formal end of the Grand Coalition. The invasion was also regarded in some parts as a breach of the Pax Varinel, as although no Heartwaste troops took part in the war, it was still directed from the Throne of Thorns. References Category:Wars Category:History Category:History of Telluris Category:Wars on Telluris